Usuario discusión:Little Yoshi
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX (Discusión) 14:47 2 feb 2011 Hola Bienvenida a PE (Pokéespectaculos) espero q hagas muchos amigos y te lo pases muy bien n_n a mi tambien me gusta mucho yoshi xD PD:¿Quieres que seamos amigos?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"el poder de la oscuridad (?)']] 21:41 2 feb 2011 (UTC) WTF? También estarás aqui?!!.........................................ignora mi reacción,bienvenida a PE,espero que la pases bien aquí...... ._.[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 21:57 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Pues si ._. Soy de la otra wikia,quizás no me recuerdes por que solo hablamos una o dos veces...yo te rcuerdo por...la verdad no se por qué te recuerdo ._. por cierto,serías mi amiga?[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 22:36 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Bienvenida Espero que disfrutes tu estancia en Pokespectaculos n.n Me llamo Giovanna pero dime giovi y.. Te gustaria ser mi Amiga? [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 14:05 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola! =D Bienvenida a PE, espero que te lo pases bien, etc, etc... Vi que tienes la placa de miedos entre almohadas... ¡Pues yo soy la orgullosa escritora! x33 ¿Quieres que seamos amigas? Ponme un kirlia si aceptas ^^ [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 14:10 3 feb 2011 (UTC) !Hola! Hola,!Soy Alivo! Queria darte la bienvenida a P.E. ¿Querrias ser mi amiga? Si es asi ponme a Zuruggu Archivo:Zuruggu_NB.png Hola no,no soy el totodile-dragon de wikidex xD y si ponme a totodile porcierto que poke te pongo?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 16:29 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Yoshi xDD Yoshi rlz! 8-) xD serias mi amiga? :P [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'''King]] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'La la la la hablame (?)']] 19:50 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Mijumaru xD Ponme a Mijumaru :P [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'King']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'La la la la hablame (?)']] 21:35 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Ponme un Seel :3 xD Ponme un Seel xD y a ti ke te pongo? [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 21:14 4 feb 2011 (UTC) ¡¡¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! :DDDDDDDDDD ¡NO ME PUEDO CREER EL TIEMPO QUE HA PASADOOOOOOOOOO! Te acuerdas de mi? soy Munchlax-code :3 Me ayudaste a ponerme noseque en mi perfil de Wikidex :P Perdona, pero creia que eras un chico *caida anime para atras* -w- Te has puesto la placa de mi novela :3 La de Cream, esa. Que ilusión, creia que nadie la leia Encantada de volver a verte Yoshii :P ¢нιвι★куυвι▼ '∂αяк★αηgєℓ 13:01 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola ! x3 pues uenu si qiero ser tu amiga ! ponme un glaceon xd i uenu para las plantillas lo qe mejor va es copiar y pegar una que te guste i editarla :3 por ejemplo xd: Texto lo mejor para editar una plantilla es irse a fuente (sabras ir no? xd) :3 i ueno, las otras que dijistes se hacen combinando codigos, la qe yo tengo en mi user es una variacion de una qe hize tiempo atras (esta xd).. si quieres otro dia te lo expliko mejor porque hoy mi red va lentissima x3U bye ! ~ [[Usuario:MeSweetDream|'Mikah!¡]][[Usuario Discusión:MeSweetDream|'¿Sih?']]♥ 13:10 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Lo sientuuuu, nu tengo lista de amigos xk si me descuido a algien se enfadan, ia me paso una vez x3U Pro no nesesito lista de amigos para saber k eres mi amiga :P Si kieres, ponme a un Sneasel o a un Pichu :3U ¢нιвι★куυвι▼ '∂αяк★αηgєℓ 13:22 13 feb 2011 (UTC) esteee!! quieres ser mi amiga?? '♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 13:35 13 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n ¿te gustaria que fuesemos amigas?[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 13:45 13 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n pues... un glameow o un umbreon xD y puedes llamarme Yen o Ami (ah y veo que te gusta el sprite de air glaceon xD lo hice yo )[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 14:15 13 feb 2011 (UTC) leafeon ponme a leafeon n_n ♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 14:38 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola! Que genial que te hayas puesto las placas de La historia del equipo Leyenda, esa novela es de un amigo mio y yo le di la idea de hacerla ewe Quieres ser mi amiga? Archivo:Touko mini2.gif[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful ¿you know?♥♪★']]Archivo:Touko mini2.gif 11:33 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Ponme a Pikachu, Eevee o Chikorita. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']]Archivo:Touko mini2.gif 18:21 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola! hola!te gustaria ser mi amiga? si es si ponme un lapras, politoed,marill o togekiss XD contestame! Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo''']] 18:30 6 mar 2011 (UTC)